


Heliopolis

by cutthroatfics



Series: The Sun In Wakanda: Marvel Universe 35812 [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Erik Killmonger, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Ritual Sex, Slow Burn, Traditions, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: Erik Killmonger Stevens expects his big debut in Wakanda to go as smoothly as any other incursion and destabilization mission he's had but he didn't count on a few things; How respected and well omegas are treated in Wakanda, his covenant with the panther goddess Bast backfiring, or his alpha cousin T'Challa.Nakia, princess of the River tribe, does not want to be queen but when her friend asks her and her tribe demands it she takes her mission with her to the throne. After all, it is better to have a marriage of convenience start in friendship than to have one without it.Steve Rogers, America's former golden idol, is a man without a country. He is lost in this new world without a purpose and his purpose has been to defend it. The Sokovian Accords and the politics behind it means he can't return to America so he becomes Nomad and kind of crashes on Bucky's couch in Wakanda. He also has a massive crush on Wakanda's king so he's not too bothered by living in a technological marvel of a city that occasionally supplies him with tech and intel to still save the world.





	Heliopolis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben_jaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_jaded/gifts), [quixotesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotesque/gifts).



> Okay; so this is the big one. The cornerstone of this series. I have been planning, researching, developing and writing this fic since November. I have the first 24k written already and I'm sending it through betas and refining everything to prefect my vision.
> 
> This fic takes place hours after 'A View of the Eclipse' and follows the events of this world and the lives of these versions of the characters through all three years through Infinity War. So it's going to be a bit of a ride. 
> 
> Heliopolis means 'City of the Sun' and is a reference to Birnin Zana, the Golden City, and the heavy ancient Egyptian influences in both the Wakanda of the comics and movies. 
> 
> The characters are chiefly their MCU incarnations but with changes based off a ABO society and to their history with the exception of T'Challa; who will be more of a mix between his Priest, Hudlin, Coates and Russo characterization with a bit of Coogler.
> 
> There will be quite a few things I have personally created in this fic: If you'd like to use these ideas in your fic please contact me and I can share my notes or help you develop your own idea but plagerism isn't cool. 
> 
> Don't do that. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta on this chapter Rei, and this is for Mimi; to which I have gifted this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.

/\/\/\ | /\/\/\

 

Sweat slid from the crown of Erik's head, down his scalp and into the cobalt blue of the thin, long-sleeved shirt he'd worn under his tactical vest. The cabin of the plane was baking him like an oven as he flew towards Wakanda. Klaue's corpse was locked in rigor mortis in the storage compartment and Erik was sure the stench of decay had started to set in with the heat. If it were any other body he would have dumped it out of the plane ages ago. Shit, he would have left it in the shipyard, but this corpse was either his father's absolution or the stopper to the door he knew the Wakandans would try to slam shut in his face.

 

He took a chance and wiped sweat from his brow. It was a mistake. The tiny plane was a hornet's nest of shaking and buzzing and he cursed. He didn't know why he was sweating so badly. He had been to Africa plenty of times and he'd never had a problem with the heat. It was in his blood, but now he was sweating like a hog and the plane's cabin was doing him no favors.

 

“Attention,” said a voice crackling in through the plane's radio and Erik's stomach plummeted into his shoes. “This is Commander N'Kano of the 1237th N'Yami Battle Cruiser in Sector 326. Land your plane immediately or your life will be forfeit.”

 

“Fuck,” Erik hissed as a wave of a magnetic charge grabbed his plane and its nose tilted down. He reached for the radio's receiver, knocking it over in his haste. The Western border of Wakanda held a range of steep mountains and he was pointed in a collision course with them. “I am N'Jadaka Udaku,” he said, quickly and as steadily as he could. “I am a prince of the blood and I’m requesting clearance to land and to be taken into custody.”

 

There was no response and his plane continued hurtling towards the mountains as whatever motherfucker in charge of killing him thought over how much trouble they would get in for murdering a prince. 

 

Then, finally: “You will be under the jurisdiction of the Border tribe and the Band of Nine. If you are lying, you will be slain.”

 

“Yeah. I–” Erik started, but the connection cut out. “Fucker.”

 

The cabin of the plane jerked like someone had yanked its leash and instead of careening towards a mountain range, it hurtled towards a field of scarlet grasses, ochre leaves and pale, white stones. Fuck, Erik thought as his plane moved outside of his control. It's the Field of Blood.

 

Of all the places to land, the Field of Blood was the worst and he would have preferred crashing into the side of the mountain. It would be virtually impossible to get anyone to listen to him if they thought he was Nigandan. There was centuries of bad blood spilled between Wakanda and Niganda and it had soaked into the land and turned it red.

 

His plane sailed towards the ground outside of Erik's control. He smothered down the anger he felt rising within him. He hadn't even seen the damn ship that almost smashed him like a loose egg. A N'Yami Battle Cruiser. What was that? How many of them did they have? He didn't even know what the damn thing looked like. He hadn't seen the thing in the sky and he would’ve noticed whatever the fuck a Wakandan battle cruiser looked like, probably some kind of Star Trek shit.

 

His stomach swooped violently as he watched the landing gear engage on its own and the plane skipped over pale rocks and charred land, skidding across the Field before jolting to a stop among tall, vermillion grass.

 

Erik drew in a deep breath and sighed. He'd have to spin this. No matter who he ended up speaking to, he had to turn the odds to his favor. Wakanda had already fucked him, but he had had a plan: land near the mountains of the Western Borderlands and throw himself before the mercy of Mother D'Aath and the Sisters of the Borderlands. The witch queen of the Borderlands would have been honor-bound to bring him before the small council, giving him the opportunity to state his case.

 

The Band of Nine had less legitimacy than the D'Aath or even the Sisters, but they were nevertheless an elite force of warriors and they would look good behind him when he stood before the King. Yeah, he thought, unbuckling himself from his seat and opening the plane's door, I can make this work for me.

 

He jumped out, crushing a white stone under his boot. It was a sun-bleached skull, he realized and wiped sweat from his brow. A fucking picked clean skull. 

 

Erik's boots crunched the bone gravel under him as he walked around the side of the plane to the under carriage storage compartment. The plane had been yanked all along the southern border of Wakanda like it was on Hell’s favorite roller-coaster, so when he unlocked it, he quickly stepped back. 

 

Klaue's body fell to the ground with a thud and a rustle of the blue tarp Erik had wrapped the corpse in. It was poetic justice that his body laid on the same ground where he’d killed so many Wakandans and escaped. Erik laughed bitterly and squinted against the sun, spotting a dark-skinned man in a blue Border tribe blanket. He grabbed hold of the tarp and then dragged Klaue's body further into Wakanda than he had been in thirty years.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter or want to know more.


End file.
